Well that's Differant
by InLoveWithSlytherinBoys
Summary: If He isn't a potter than what is he. Join Harry on his adventure to discovering a new family, new friends, and a new lover with a interesting life style.
1. Chapter 1

Well that's Different

Chapter 1: Discoveries

(Harry's POV)

In my life up until now I have battled a three headed dog, strangling plants, flying keys, a man with two heads, a diary, a fifty foot long basilisk, a rat that is actually human, and fought in the triwizards tournament. In that time not once have I ever questioned my life or been confused by it in anyway. But now I receive a letter from my vault manager Griphook and I have never been so nervous is my life. It stated they have been attempting to contact me but have apparently been unable. This worried me.

I smiled as I saw the familiar script on the large doors and stepped through. Stopping at the counter I spoke lightly, "Hello Griphook." He seemed surprised that I remembered his name then gave a respecting nod, "Mr. Potter. Please follow me." I did and was ked ti a small office with privacy wards in place. The goblin gestured for me to sit then spoke, "Mr. Potter, I have called you hear in regards to the will of your parents. If you would please read these then I will answer any questions you may have." I took the file and read it silently.

_The Will of James and Lily Potter_

_Our Dearest Harry, if you are reading this then we have long since passed. I'm sorry for the life I am sure you will live without us. First there are important things you must understand. Sometimes the things you know seem like what is right when in reality it is what is wrong. My love don't trust Dumbledore. In time you will understand. Finally and please try to understand this. I and your father love each other very much but you are not his. I was with someone prior to him and James adopted you to protect you. You will see your real father in the heritage test but for now know everything we own is signed over to you as soon as you take on your place as Lord Potter. This is what we have left you. We love you and always will._

_The Potter Vault 550,000 Galleons_

_Savings Vault 1,000,000 Galleons_

_School Funding Vault 250,000 Galleons_

_Summer House_

_Winter Cabin_

_Mansion in Paris_

_Potter Manor_

I couldn't believe it. James Potter wasn't my actual father. I sighed. Nothing with me would ever be normal, "Wow. Can I please take a heritage test?" The creature nodded summoning a bowl and blade, "Cut your finger. The bowl will need your blood to read out." I did as I was instructed and slowly a piece of parchment appeared out of the water. I read it aloud,

_"Ere of Godric Gryffindor_

_Ere of Salazar Slytherin_

_Ere of Lily Evans_

_Ere of Tom Riddle"_

My eyes widened. Tom Riddle. But that was Lord Voldemort. Griphook placed a hand on my shoulder, "Remember the words of your parents will Mr. Potter. Remember to search for the right answers before you accept the wrong ones." I smiled. Of course he was right but this was still a lot to take in. The man I am supposedly destined to kill is my father. I looked at the bowl and took the Lord Rings from the bowl placing the Potter ring on my left ring finger, the Gryffindor ring on my Right Ring finger, and the Slytherin Ring on a chain over my neck officially claiming the three lord ships. He led me out of his office and I ran to the one person I knew would understand this, however unwilling he would be to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Understanding

"Professor Snape….Professor Snape! I need to talk to you!" I shouted through the door desperately. I heard a click and stepped back ignoring the glare I receive before the man spoke, "Why Mr. Potter do you insist on ruining my every relaxing moment with you imbecilic bellowing?" Again ignoring his remark I replied quickly, "I went to Gringotts and my dad isn't James Potter and I don't know who else to tell…" I was rambling and going into the panic mode I knew would set in eventually. He grabbed my arm and threw me so I was sitting one his couch, handing me a calming draught. I took it gratefully before he questioned me, "Okay so you're not a potter. Who is your father then?" I whimpered nervously, "Lord Voldemort Sir. I guess his and my mom were together before her and James ever were."

As I said this realization seemed to dawn on the potions masters face, "Yes. I knew that she snuck off with him on occasion but I didn't realize. It appears it is time to explain what your mother and James knew about Albus Dumbledore, but first I think you should hear a few things from your father." I took a deep breath nervous about having to see the man I had clashed teeth with since I was young, "Now? Are you sure that's a good idea?" He laughed, "Everything isn't always as it seems. Come with me and have faith." I had never heard Professor Snape try to reassure anyone so to hear it was a comfort, "Alright. I trust you." The truth is I always had even if he was a right git at times.

He seemed pleased by this as he took me to his fire placed and spoke firmly, "Riddle Manor." When we arrived I stepped out to observe what looked to be a study. It was quite beautiful actually, warm and welcoming in its appearance. The walls were a gentle red, while the carpet was a deep brown. To the left were rows of book shelves filled with what looked to be older literature. To the right there was a fire place that was going bright, and cherry wood table with black leather chairs surrounding it. The ceiling sported a crystal chandelier with softly glowing lights to brighten the room. Finally against the wall in the center a cherry wood desk with paper, ink, and quills scattered about its top. Behind the desk, the man that I came willingly to meet, knowing full well our intentions for one another have never been pleasant.

The serpent like man looked at me then back to Snape before addressing his follower, "Severus, please explain yourself." My professor responded quickly, "Of course. Do you remember a certain short affair from your younger days?" Voldemort nodded. "Yes well don't you think it quite ironic that Lily became pregnant _before_ she actually married James? Is there something you didn't tell me mi' lord?" Snape sounded amused and to my surprise wasn't punished for teasing the man. It then seemed to click to the dark lord as he began to splutter, "But it was only a few times. It's not possible. He's my..." Snape cut in, "Yes mi' lord he is your son."

I was surprised again when Voldemort stood, walked to me and pulled me into his arms. I thought about pulling away from the man I thought to be a killer, but it felt nice. To be held by family, real family, gave me a sense of completion and so I embraced him back, "You aren't mad?" My father laughed, "Mad? How could I be mad that I have a chance for a family? You must remind me, as I have not been a teenage boy in quite some time, what you want. Anything at all." He pulled me over into one of the leather chairs on his lap. I snickered, "for now can we stick to answers?" His eyes weren't so bad when they softened up like that, "Of course. Ask anything you want son." My eyes watered a little bit as I hugged him tighter needing a moment, I whispered softly just to see how it was to say the word, "Dad."


End file.
